


the kora defence squad

by JaeRianL



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: Before leaving SHIELD for good - well, maybe not totally for good but close enough - there's one thing Fitz has left to do: start up the KDS (that is The Kora Defence Squad) with some very important founding members.
Relationships: Alya Fitzsimmons & Leo Fitz, Alya Fitzsimmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Alya Fitzsimmons, Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Leo Fitz, Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	the kora defence squad

When the mission is over, and everyone has made it back to the Lighthouse in 2019, Fitz knows there is one more thing he has to do before he leaves. He watches as the team faun over Alya, her existence still incomprehensible for the people who had become his family over the years, and he doesn’t miss how Kora sneaks off away from the others. Giving Jemma a reassuring smile, he follows the Inhuman who had been so pivotal in defeating Sybil and Nathaniel once and for all, his eyes lighting up as he takes in what had been his home over five years ago. 

He eventually stumbles across her in a deserted hallway, Kora curled in on herself on the floor, sobs wracking her body. Making his footsteps audible, Fitz sits down beside her, tissues at the ready for when her tears die down. It takes her a while for the tears to slow down, Fitz staying silent as she lets out the emotions he knows she’s been holding in for many many years, but when they do taper off, she happily takes the tissues from his outstretched palm, wincing at how sensitive her face feels. 

“You’re Fitz aren’t you?” She asks, turning to look at the Scotsman. “You’re the guy that Nathaniel and Sybil were obsessed with finding.”

“I am. And you’re Kora, the most pivotal part of the endgame.”

At that she scoffs, looking at him as if he had gone completely mad, and Fitz doesn’t know if it’s the fact that he’s a father or the fact that Daisy is a sister to him, thus making Kora a sister of his, but he wants to shield Kora away from all the bad in the world. He had intended on waiting for her to start talking about what had happened, about her relationship with Nathaniel and all the trauma she’d been through, but looking at her, Fitz knows he’s going to have to talk first.

“I understand you know? Not the whole Inhuman heat powers, but the Nathaniel stuff, I understand.”

“Yeah right!” She scoffs, reminding him of a much younger Daisy. “I’ve seen yours and Jemma’s relationship, you guys are perfect for each other, even had a kid together! What would you know about stuff like that?”

“More than you’d expect. See, two years ago linearly, so seven years ago for me, I created this virtual simulation called the Framework. It was designed with good intentions, along with an android named AIDA, to help protect agents after the death of a good friend. But things went bad, AIDA was corrupted and she tried to make me be in love with her. She put me in the Framework where I was a fascist leader of Hydra, and her right hand man, and I did terrible things because I thought I was in love with her.”

He pauses, his breath shaky as he thinks back on the trauma of that forced relationship, of the repercussions that not only harmed SHIELD, but  _ his  _ team,  _ his  _ family. 

“I killed people in there, I have memories of hurting the people who I care about the most, and even after all of those terrible things, I still had some kind of feelings for her when I was freed. I’m not saying it’s easy, lord knows it wasn’t for me, but I promise you that over time, you will get back to being yourself again, and I will be there for you every step of the way.”

This sets off another flood of tears, and when he notices her gravitate towards him, Fitz doesn’t hesitate to pull her into a tight hug, rubbing gentle circles on her arm as she apologises into his chest, begging him for forgiveness. Humming a lullaby he sings to Alya when she refuses to go to sleep, Fitz prays that they can protect Kora from the cruelties of the world. Soon enough, her ragged breaths taper off into a calmer, more regulated pattern, and Fitz can’t help but feel relieved when her exhausted dead weight collapses onto him fully. Mentally praying that he doesn’t do his back in while picking up the younger woman, he holds her close to his chest as he walks through the Lighthouse, ignoring all the bewildered low level agents staring at him as he makes his way to the bunks, placing her in the first empty one her finds.

Not wanting to leave the poor woman alone, he sets up camp outside of the bunk he’d claimed for her, wishing that he’d had the foresight to bring a chair - god, does this make him an old man now? Daisy would never let him live that one down, that's for sure. It’s not the most interesting thing to do, wait for a potentially unstable inhuman with fire powers on steroids to wake up, but seeing as he’d left his phone with Deke, one last gift to the young man he cares so much for, there isn’t an awful lot else he can do. Taking a moment to revel in the peace and quiet of the Lighthouse, a stark contrast to the past five years in space with Alya, he feels torn.

He hates the fact his mind couldn’t handle D.I.A.N.A, loathes the fact he had to tear his wife away from their daughter and make her forget all about Alya, but he also can’t help but feel grateful for the fact that some good managed to come out of the mission. What with May being saved, Daisy finally finding happiness after all these years - okay yes Sousa’s a little, straight ahead, but they’ll be good for one another, he’s seen it so many times he can’t not know it - and managing to save Kora from herself after all, it fills him with pride, one that leaves him with a sinking feeling nonetheless. Forcing himself to leave the self-deprecation spiral he can feel looming, Fitz forces his attention back to the Lighthouse, taking in every little detail that he’d forgotten during his time in space.

When he’s halfway through a mental debate over whether the base had always been painted this horrible colour, surely someone would have said something by now, he hears the joyous sound of Alya’s laughter, his daughter not quite mastering the sneaking which her Aunt Daisy is attempting to teach her. Pretending to be none the wiser to their conspiring, Fitz forces himself to keep a passive face as Alya’s giggles get louder and louder until he feels her breathing right behind him. She pokes his sides, evoking a genuine flinch as he turns to look at her, scooping her up into his arms and beaming down at her, before turning and smiling at Daisy. 

Patting the floor beside him, he urges Alya to use the puppy dog eyes which work wonders on him and Jemma in order to get her aunt to sit down. He listens attentively as Alya babbles on about her new aunts and uncles (and Grandpa Phil and Nǎinai Mel), his little star in awe of the size of her Uncle Mack, and how pretty Auntie Daisy and Auntie Elena are, Fitz smiling when he catches Daisy blush.

“Da, when can I meet Auntie Kora?” She asks abruptly, realising that she hadn’t been formally introduced to the other woman yet.

Daisy tenses beside him, waiting for an answer along the lines of what the rest of the team might say, hell what she would say if Alya was her daughter.

“Not yet Monkey, she was very tired so she’s taking a nap. That’s why Daddy is sitting here, to make sure she’s okay.”

“Like when I have a ni’mare.” The blonde girl states, looking up at her father with that oh so familiar determined glint in her eyes.

“Just like when you have a nightmare sweetheart.”

Nodding at her father, she wriggles down from her perch on his lap before sitting directly in front of the bunk door, insisting that she stays to protect Auntie Kora with him. Grinning at Alya, Fitz pulls Daisy into a hug, the blonde woman tearing up at the easy acceptance of Kora into their lives, into their family. 

“It’s not going to be easy Dais, it never is. But you, and Kora, will always have a place in our family.” He pauses when he hears her sniffle into his shoulder, waving a tissue at her from one of the many pockets he has. “Before you go off to space, you both should come stay with us for a while.”

“And I suppose you can even bring lover boy with you, if you want to, that is.”

“Ugh Fitz!” She exclaims, pushing away from him and scowling at his laughter, the Scotsman just happy that she’s finally getting the happy ending she always wanted.

“That’s what Mama says!” Alya exclaims from her perch by the door, eliciting a high pitched cackle that Fitz had missed during those five years away.

Rolling his eyes, Fitz pulls Daisy and Alya into another hug, the three of them keeping careful watch of Kora’s room, ready to help her through whatever comes her way. No one would want to risk hurting her, not with a superhero, a mad scientist and a very determined (and heavy footed) four year old on the case. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
